Fire Rate
Fire rate is the frequency at which projectiles are launched per second. Various mods can be used to increase or decrease the fire rate of primary and secondary weapons. This applies to bullets, lasers, arrows, and hand thrown projectiles. Mods that increase fire rate also reduce the spin up time of spooling weapons which includes the , , , , and . They also reduce the charge time of bows and other weapons with charge such as the , , , and . For burst-fire weapons, such as the and , fire rate affects both the speed of the burst as well as the time between bursts from onwards. Continuous weapons such as and have no additional visual effects from fire rate mods, however they still do damage at an increased rate. Increasing fire rate on semi-auto weapons increases the cap on how fast they can fire and vice-versa. On duplex-fire weapons, fire rate mods affect the time between each 2 round burst, similar to burst-fire weapons. High fire rate exacerbates the effects of weapon recoil. For some weapons, lowering the fire rate can improve the player's overall accuracy. Fire Rate Mods - Nightmare = Dual-stat fire rate mods are obtained from Nightmare Mode missions. These mods combine increased fire rate with another positive enhancement. These mods are often weaker than their basic counterparts, but are useful for stacking or diverse builds. ShredNew.png|link=Shred AcceleratedBlastModU145.png|link=Accelerated Blast LethalTorrentModU145.png|link=Lethal Torrent - Corrupt (Bonus) = These mods are found within vaults of the Orokin Derelict missions, increasing fire rate at the expense of other weapon stats. VileAccelerationNew.png|link=Vile Acceleration FrailMomentum.png|link=Frail Momentum AnemicAgilityMod.png|link=Anemic Agility - Corrupt (Penalty) = Found in Orokin Derelict missions, these negatively affect fire rate in exchange for other enhancements. Weapons with innate overbearing recoil can be made more effective at range by reducing the fire rate. CriticalDelayNew.png|link=Critical Delay CreepingBullseye.png|link=Creeping Bullseye CriticalDeceleration.png|link=Critical Deceleration VilePrecisionModU145.png|link=Vile Precision TaintedShellModU145.png|link=Tainted Shell - Acolyte = These mods are dropped by Stalker's Acolytes during Operation: Shadow Debt. These mods increase fire rate while aiming for a short duration after reloading. Spring-LoadedChamberMod.png|link=Spring-Loaded Chamber RepeaterClipMod.png|link=Repeater Clip PressurisedMagazineMod.png|link=Pressurized Magazine - Set = These mods are dropped by Grineer Commanders on the Plains of Eidolon, and may also be awarded by completing Ostron Bounties available in Cetus. They provide additional bonuses based on the number of set mods presently equipped. VigilanteFervorMod.png|link=Vigilante_Fervor - Primed = These mods are the primed variants of the normal fire-rate mods. Primed_Shred.png|link=Primed Shred }} Charged Weapons For weapons that use a charge mechanic, fire rate mods will increase the charge rate. Note that this increases the speed at which these weapons charge, which is not the same as lowering the charge time directly: 1 Charge Time}} The charge rate is the speed at which the charge circle progresses to full. Applying mods works as so: Charge Rate (1 + Mod Bonus)}} For the resulting charge time (seconds per charge) this means: Charge Time (1 + Mod Bonus)}} class="article-table" +'Charge times for bow weapons (x2 bonus applies)' - !Base Charge Time ! (+60%) ! Vigilante Fervor (+90%) ! (+120%) ! (+180%) !All (+450%) - 0.25s ( ) 0.15625s ~0.1316s ~0.1136s ~0.0893s ~0.0455s - 0.5s (Most bows) 0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.2273s ~0.1786s ~0.0909s - 1s ( , ) 0.625s 0.5253s ~0.4545s ~0.3571s ~0.1818s - 1.2s ( ) 0.75s ~0.6316s ~0.5455s ~0.4286s ~0.2182s } EWArtemisBow.png|link=Artemis Bow| (1.00 sec) DECernos.png|link=Cernos| (0.50 sec) CernosPrime.png|link=Cernos Prime| (0.50 sec) AsymmetricBow.png|link=Daikyu| (1.00 sec) Dread2.png|link=Dread| (0.50 sec) Lenz.png|link=Lenz| (1.20 sec) Paris.png|link=MK1-Paris| (0.50 sec) InfCernos.png|link=Mutalist Cernos| (0.50 sec) Paris.png|link=Paris| (0.50 sec) PrimeBowM.png|link=Paris Prime| (0.50 sec) SyndicateRVCernos.png|link=Rakta Cernos| (0.25 sec) - Rifles = class="article-table" +'Charge times for rifle weapons (x2 bonus does not apply)' - !Base Charge Time ! (+30%) ! Vigilante Fervor (+45%) ! (+60%) ! (+90%) !All (+225%) - 0.3s ( , ) ~0.2308s ~0.2069s 0.1875s ~0.1579s ~0.0923s - 0.4s ( ) ~0.3077s ~0.2759s 0.25s ~0.2105s ~0.1231s - 0.5s ( , ) ~0.3846s ~0.3448s 0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.1538s - 0.6 ( ) ~0.4615s ~0.4138s 0.375s ~0.3158s ~0.1846s - 0.75s ( ) ~0.5769s ~0.5172s 0.46875s ~0.3947s ~0.2308s - 0.8s ( ) ~0.6154s ~0.5517s 0.5s ~0.4211s ~0.2462s - 1s ( ) ~0.7692s ~0.6897s 0.625s ~0.5263s ~0.3077s - 2s ( ) ~1.5385s ~1.3793s 1.25s ~1.0526s ~0.6154s } Battacor.png|link=Battacor| (0.40 sec) Ferrox.png|link=Ferrox| (0.50 sec) GrnFlameSpear.png|link=Javlok| (0.30 sec) Lanka2.png|link=Lanka| (1.00 sec) Miter.png|link=Miter| (0.75 sec) OgrisNew.png|link=Ogris| (0.30 sec) CrpBFG.png|link=Opticor| (2.00 sec) OpticorVandal.png|link=Opticor Vandal| (0.60 sec) PriestSpearGun.png|link=Scourge| (0.50 sec) TnBardRifle.png|link=Tenora| (0.80 sec) - Shotguns = class="article-table" +'Charge times for shotgun weapons' !Base Charge Time ! (+60%) ! (+90%) ! (+90%) !All (+240%) - 0.5s ( ) ~0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.2632s ~0.1471s - 0.3s ( ) s s s s - } GrineerFlakCannon.png|link=Drakgoon| (0.50 sec) RevenantShotgun.png|link=Phantasma| (1.00 sec) (not affected by mods) - Secondary = class="article-table" +'Charge time for pistol weapons (Excluding , as charge time differs with mag size.)' !Base Charge Time ! (+60%) ! (+72%) ! (+90%) !All (+222%) - 0.8s ( ) 0.5s ~0.4671s ~0.4211s ~0.2484s - 1s ( , Rakta Ballistica Rakta, ) 0.625s ~0.5814s ~0.5263s ~0.3106s - 3s ( ) 1.875s ~1.744s ~1.578s ~0.9316s } CorpusHandRocket.png|link=Angstrum| (0.50/1.50 sec single/3 rocket(s), scales with magazine size) DEBallistica.png|link=Ballistica| (1.00 sec) PrimeBallistica.png|link=Ballistica Prime| (0.80 sec) PrismaAngstrum.png|link=Prisma Angstrum| (0.20/0.60 sec single/3 rocket(s), scales with magazine size) RVBallistica.png|link=Rakta Ballistica| (1.00 sec) CrpElectroMag.png|link=Staticor| (1.00 sec) GrineerCrossbowGooGun.png|link=Stug| (3.00 sec) - Arch-gun= class="article-table" !Base Charge Time ! (+50%) - 0.5s ( ) ~0.3333s - 0.5s ( ) ~0.3333s - 1s ( ) ~0.6667s } ArchLaunchGrenade.png|link=Corvas| (0.50 sec) Larkspur.png|link=Larkspur| (0.50 sec) ArchRailgun.png|link=Velocitus| (1.00 sec) }} Auto-Spool Weapons Some automatic weapons don't start out firing at the fire rate listed in the Codex. Instead, the first few shots are fired more slowly as the weapon 'spools up' to the maximum fire rate. Once the maximum fire rate is reached, the weapon will continue firing at that rate until either the wielder stops firing or runs out of ammo. Gorgon.png|link=Gorgon| WraithGorgon.png|link=Gorgon Wraith| GrineerSparkGun.png|link=Kohm| KuvaKohm.png|link=Kuva Kohm| PrismaGorgon.png|link=Prisma Gorgon| U10DesignCouncilTennoAR.png|link=Soma| PrimeSoma.png|link=Soma Prime| CorpusMachineGun.png|link=Supra| SupraVandal.png|link=Supra Vandal| TnBardRifle.png|link=Tenora| - Secondary= AkimboSomaPistols.png|link=Aksomati| CorpusMinigun.png|link=Cestra| DualCorpusMinigun.png|link=Dual Cestra| GrnWindUpPistol.png|link=Kohmak| PSDualCestra.png|link=Secura Dual Cestra| DualKohmak.png|link=Twin Kohmak| - Robotic= DESentinelDethMachineRifle.png|link=Deth Machine Rifle| - Arch-gun= GrnAntiAirGun.png|link=Grattler| ImperatorVandal.png|link=Imperator Vandal| ArchLongRifle.png|link=Phaedra| }} Burst-Fire Weapons There are three types of burst-fire weapons. There are normal burst-fire weapons that fire a set number of rounds per burst, with each round shot one after the other; these are the most common out of all the burst-fire weapons. The second least common are simultaneous burst-fire weapons that shoot the number of bullets in its burst count simultaneously (similar to shotguns). Automatic burst-fire weapons are automatic versions of normal burst-fire weapons, holding the trigger will continue to shoot rounds in normal bursts until the trigger is released. The following weapons have burst-fire as its primary trigger mode or as an alternate trigger: Battacor.png|link=Battacor| (2 round automatic burst) Burston.png|link=Burston| (3 round burst) PrimeBurston.png|link=Burston Prime| (3 round burst) DexSybaris.png|link=Dex Sybaris| (2 round burst) GrnHarpoonGun.png|link=Harpak| (3 round burst) InfestedBurstRifle.png|link=Hema| (3 round burst) Hind.png|link=Hind| (5 round burst) KuvaHind.png|link=Kuva Hind| (5 round burst) KuvaQuartakk.png|link=Kuva Quartakk| (4 round simultaneous burst) Nagantaka.png|link=Nagantaka| (9 round burst, scales with magazine size) InfQuantaRifle.png|link=Paracyst| (3 round burst) GrnFourBarrelRifleWeapon.png|link=Quartakk| (4 round simultaneous burst) TnoLeverActionRifle.png|link=Sybaris| (2 round burst) Sybaris_Prime.png|link=Sybaris Prime| (2 round burst) Tiberon.png|link=Tiberon| (3 round burst) TiberonPrime.png|link=Tiberon Prime| (3 round burst) - Secondary= Akarius.png|link=Akarius| (2 round simultaneous burst) TnoBladedPistols.png|link=Akjagara| (2 round simultaneous burst) AkjagaraPrime.png|link=Akjagara Prime| (2 round simultaneous burst) DEBallistica.png|link=Ballistica| (4 round burst) PrimeBallistica.png|link=Ballistica Prime| (4 round burst) Cyanex.png|link=Cyanex| (11 round burst, scales with magazine size) Kraken.png|link=Kraken| (2 round burst) KuvaKraken.png|link=Kuva Kraken| (3 round burst and 21 round burst, scales with magazine size) TnBardPistol.png|link=Pandero| (8 round burst, scales with magazine size) Quatz.png|link=Quatz| (4 round simultaneous burst) RVBallistica.png|link=Rakta Ballistica| (4 round burst) Sicarus.png|link=Sicarus| (3 round burst) DESicarus_Prime.png|link=Sicarus Prime| (3 round burst) - Melee= TnoGunbladeAuto.png|link=Sarpa| (5 round burst) - Robotic= DESentinelBurstLaser.png|link=Burst Laser| (3 round burst) PrismaSentinelBurstLaser.png|link=Prisma Burst Laser| (3 round burst) - Arch-gun= ArchBurstGun.png|link=Cyngas| (3 round burst) }} Media Accelerated Blast Warframe Fire Rate See Also *Trigger Type, for more info on firing mechanisms of weapons. *Attack Speed, for the melee equivalent of fire rate. es:Cadencia de fuego Category:Mechanics